


The dragon and the knight

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	The dragon and the knight

He broke his promise. She knew it very well. He said that he would return and rescue her when the princess was in a safe place, but he didn’t.

She will never forget that week they were together, and how much they loved each other. What happened between them, only the walls of that castle abandoned know. But, of course, a knight like him had to marry a princes like the one he saved, not a dragon like her.

400 years passed since then. She has that castle as home, but she saw the whole world just to find him. Wasn’t possible. Even the sequel he left to her was still present.

\- All okay, mother? - asked a really big boy with dragon wings.  
\- Yes, don’t worry - answered the dragon as she wiped the tears in her eyes.  
\- Another time thinking in dad? - asked a really big girl with dragon wings -. 400 years passed. I don’t think he’s alive.  
\- I will be fine if I find his grave and what he did in his lifetime.

She was much tinier than her twins. They were the only prove that the knight was with her. They were as big as their father, but they never met him. But not only that, the boy was exactly like him. That’s why his mother liked to sleep next to him. Because the memories they made during that week are always present in her mind.


End file.
